


格兰芬多之心

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 从小到大，每一次波受伤的时候他都在波的身边。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	格兰芬多之心

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在ABO没能写姜糖保护波波，还写了反过来，我不能懂，稍微补一篇，顺便把青梅竹马AU和HP AU都用了  
> 本来是打算等4月份写的，但是，事已至此，就赶个3月的尾巴吧

一道魔咒击中了波，黑头发的小个子从扫帚上滚落，直直地摔了下去。

赫克斯没有多想，他挥动魔杖将那个攻击波的食死徒也打下了扫帚，这几乎是他的本能，是不是有人看见他的动作他不在乎，战场上四处乱飞的魔咒太多了，他们都是会死的。

他盘旋在半空中，眼睛死死盯着波下坠的身影，有一瞬间，他忽视了自己所处的境况，忘记了寻找掩护。

波的袍子在狂风中翻滚卷动，他闭着眼睛，失去了知觉，他距离赫克斯越来越远，看上去越来越小，像要被这个世界的空洞吞噬。

他会希望赫克斯出现在他身边，接住他的，他就是这么想的，赫克斯心里很清楚，不然他会发脾气，会哪里都不肯去。

就像以往任何一次一样。

波七岁的时候从树上掉下来摔断了腿，他们还不会什么正经的魔法，和普通的麻瓜小男孩说不上有什么两样，那棵树在波的家门口，非常地近，波的父亲已经听到惊呼声跑出来了，他不太擅长医疗魔法，所以打算把波抱进屋里。

但波不愿意，波揪着赫克斯的袍子，一个劲儿地吵着要赫克斯背他进去，克斯很抱歉地看着赫克斯，他不想残忍地拒绝波，毕竟这也不会给波造成什么永久性的损害，波很有可能只是骨裂，很快就能治好的，而赫克斯，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯是他们的朋友，是波的朋友，克斯可能都没想过赫克斯会拒绝的可能性。

这部分也是事实，赫克斯没有拒绝，他小心地不要碰到波的腿，把波背回了家，波的手围着赫克斯的脖子，温热的身体贴着赫克斯的后背，这是一个七岁小男孩全部的重量，赫克斯背着他，最多走了一百多米，又背着他，爬上了楼梯，把他放在了他自己的小床上。

波抓着他的手，让他保证明天会再来看他，他一定要看到赫克斯才肯乖乖吃药，波·达默龙真的是个麻烦，从小就是麻烦。

当他生病的时候，在树林里不知道被什么生物咬了一口，发着高烧，嘴里含糊不清地念着赫克斯的名字，不是他妈妈的也不是他爸爸的，他们都在他的身边，围绕着他，照顾着他，充满着焦虑与关心，对他的任性胡闹也只是宽容的微笑。

“他很喜欢你。”莎拉亲吻赫克斯的额头，给予他祝福，感谢他愿意在一大早就来到他们的家里，探望他们生病的独子。

仅仅是知道赫克斯在他身边，波就愿意安分下来，做一个称职的病人，小男孩温顺地躺在被窝里，喝着他父亲为他特别熬制的热汤，赫克斯坐在房间外面安静地看书。

这都要怪卢克·天行者，赫克斯想，那个孤僻怪异的老人，他在他们的耳边低语，施下了他的诅咒。

你们将会分离。

这根本不能算是个预言，差不多就像说“人都是会死的”一样，他们当然会分离，会痛苦，会死去。

就是个玩笑，恐吓小孩子的笑话。

可在波幼小的心里，话语落下了阴影，形成梦魇。

他还小，不知道人都是会死的。

赫克斯差点就要动了，然后蕾伊及时出现了，蕾伊俯身冲了过去捞起了波，让他避免了与地面直接冲撞破碎四溅的命运，他远远地看见蕾伊匆匆地念咒，暖黄色的光线抚过波的身体。

波不再需要赫克斯了，有别的人在他身边，别的值得信任的人，那个被选中的散发着金色光芒的女孩。

赫克斯及时地往上飞去，躲开了斜刺里来的攻击，他在一个混乱的战场上，没有空去关注其他的事情，尤其是“敌人”的安全。

但他们不能算是敌人，他们从来不是“敌人”。

赫克斯刚去霍格沃茨的头两年是最艰难的，波几乎不能接受这个现实，他当然已经足够大了，有十岁了，完全明白霍格沃茨是什么意思，也明白赫克斯没有真的离开他，他只是不能习惯这件事。克斯和莎拉才意识到他们儿子不能再这样下去，他应该成熟起来了，应该可以接受这个世界和他想的并不总是一样了，世界有自己的法则，赫克斯有自己的生活，不可能按照波的意愿改变。

波不停地给赫克斯写信，猫头鹰在早餐桌上给赫克斯扔下各种各样的包裹，赫克斯试着回信，不是每封信都回，总体来说赫克斯不是个话很多的人，他有时候仅仅是写下自己的想法，自己的困惑，学业的不解，不管波能不能理解，克斯和莎拉也许也会看到这些信的，但赫克斯并不介意。

二年级的时候赫克斯请了假，回去参加莎拉·贝的葬礼，人们都知道她是怎么死的，但似乎没有人真的开口谈论她是怎么死的，空气中漂浮的沉默令人窒息。

人们看着他，赫克斯家的那个孩子站在那儿，仿佛不知道自己不应该在这里。但他们不敢开口，不敢询问，不敢质疑。

克斯冲他点了点头，本能地伸手想抚摸他的头，然后想起来他已经算得上是个青少年了，个子突飞猛进，不再是在他们家地板上四处乱跑的孩子了，于是转而像个成人似的拍了拍他的肩膀。

红色的太阳挂在地平线边缘，他在树上找到了波，一言不发，坐到了波的身边，波往他身边挪了挪，他看着落日，太阳今天消失了，明天还会升起，他的妈妈明天再也不会起来了。

波的眼中不光有悲痛，赫克斯还从中看到了一丝蕴藏的仇恨，赫克斯与之为伴，如影随形，那一丝仇恨，恨这个世界夺走了他所爱的人，天性的善良又湮灭了这抹仇恨。

悲痛会永远在那里，仇恨也会永远隐藏在其中，时间无法真的治愈伤口，伤口会不再流血，但也不能触碰，斑驳的表皮下，那里面仍旧是血肉模糊。

太阳彻底地落山了，不管是在魔法世界还是麻瓜的世界，太阳就是会落下的，消失在地平线之下，接着黑暗会降临，自然法则即是如此，魔法也无法改变。

赫克斯背着波一步步走回去，男孩也长大了，比小时候强壮不少，更加地重了，赫克斯意识到也许自己有一天会背不动波了，没法背着他去他想去的地方。

男孩卷曲的头发贴着赫克斯的脖颈与下巴，手臂紧紧围着赫克斯，赫克斯感觉到自己的后颈湿了，但他什么也没说。

要是他们真的不会分离就好了。

有些东西永远地消逝了，这个世界看上去再也不一样了，波的圣诞老人死在了烟囱里。

金色的女孩冲入了战场，她像柄利剑，劈开了红海，短暂的冲突结束了，他能听见凯洛·伦的怒吼声，赫克斯比别人更迅速地撤离了，隐入黑暗之中。

他手臂上食死徒的标记隐隐作痛。

赫克斯三年级的时候波也来到了霍格沃茨，很快斯莱特林都知道了他的格兰芬多“小男友”，赫克斯通常对此置若罔闻，只要他们没有那个胆子来打扰自己。

他们会并排走在漫长的走廊里，路过那些挂成一排窃窃私语的画像，他们坐在既庞大又狭窄的图书馆里，波的变形课很差，总是有一堆作业要补，赫克斯常常怀疑即便没有自己，波最终还是会完成这些作业的，他甚至怀疑波的某些功课根本没有他所表现的那么差劲，但他不会拆穿这一点。

加入魁地奇队后，波不久就成为了格兰芬多的找球手，波好像天生就应该是有翅膀的，摆脱所有束缚，离开沉重的地面，翱翔着，他伸手抓住金色飞贼，脸上的笑容灿烂得可以照亮天空。

赫克斯在六年级当上了级长，再也没有人在他面前侮辱波，他有很多小咒语可以用在他们身上，在这点上波也总是让他代劳，赫克斯也没有拆穿，他知道波完全可以自己对付这种情况，就像他曾看见的那样，作为一个格兰芬多波称不上太光明正大，这也可以理解，他们一起长大，那些阁楼上他们不该看的书都是一同看的，不该施行的咒语都是一起试的。他们躲在阁楼上接吻，蜡烛微弱的光亮照着波的侧脸，赫克斯发现自己确实已经没法轻松地抱起波了，赫克斯背靠着窗台，坐在地上，波跪在他的腿间笑着亲吻他的下巴，于是赫克斯便也笑起来。赫克斯总是挂着笑容，那种虚假的刻意的经过练习的笑容，斯莱特林有自己的面具，看着波时他的面具碎裂了，他显得尴尬，不知所措，就连笑起来应该是什么样子都不太确定，但波显然并不介意，他继续亲吻着赫克斯，从下巴到眉间，他的手企图撩起赫克斯的袍子。

“你不会离开我。”波的深色眼睛仿佛密林中黑色的潭水，看不清有什么潜伏在其中，波的手指紧紧抓着赫克斯的袍子，手指掐着赫克斯的胳膊，生怕自己松手赫克斯就会消失不见。

过去的伤口会永远在那里，波给他写信，自从莎拉去世，他好像突然看清楚了，他以前生活在一个模糊的有序的世界里，莎拉的离去让一切变得无序，但好像这才是那个真实的世界。

这才是那个真实的世界。

你们将会分离，卢克神秘地说，给波看茶杯底的茶叶渣，你们会面对不同的岔路。

要是赫克斯可以回到过去，他就会去捂住波的耳朵，可那时他也还是个孩子，尽管明白这是个孤单老头恐吓小孩的玩笑，但也不知道会对波产生多少影响。

他们花了些时间搞明白应该怎么做，魔法没帮上什么忙，波在他身下略显痛苦的喘息，但手臂始终围着赫克斯，不愿意让他离开。

“你看月亮，”波从阁楼的窗口望出去，在赫克斯面前展露自己年轻的健康的赤裸的身躯，地上铺着厚厚的毛毯和斗篷，他们的双腿仍纠缠在一起，赫克斯的肤色在月光下显得更加苍白，他躺在那儿，仰着头与波一同看去，“这也不能算是完全的黑暗接管了世界不是吗？”波的声音听上去有些虚无，赫克斯的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

那是太阳借给月亮的光芒，月亮之下有着狼人，月亮还会时不时地消失，让世界完全陷入黑暗之中，赫克斯什么都没说，他继续看着月亮，月光洒在波的身上，波的手臂上有着从魁地奇赛上留下的伤疤，和他不一样。

赫克斯试着避开所有人，受伤的食死徒需要找地方疗伤，四散的其他人也没有那么快聚集在一块儿。他想要去看波，波也受伤了，波现在并不需要他了，有别人在他的身边照顾他，但他需要去看波，从小到大，每一次波受伤的时候他都在波的身边，即使当时不在，也总能在事后赶到，没有他波不是个好病人，他会因为疼痛发脾气，会拒绝吃药，波现在不会这样了，在莎拉离去后，波就丧失了部分自己，他开始学着如何像一个“成熟”的人。

一个成熟的人，所以在魁地奇结束后，赫克斯没有立刻去医院看波，学院之间的竞争总是在那里，何况他想留一些时间给波和他自己的队友们，波也许也不再像小时候那样需要他了。

赫克斯在晚一些的时候来到医院侧楼，格兰芬多们都离开了，月光就像那天晚上一样洒在波的身上，波蜷缩在医院的被子里，因为疼痛发着抖，他又没吃药，应该有人看着他的，他不喜欢吃药。

就算他接受折磨，接受苦难，莎拉也不会再回来了，莎拉不是因为他才去世的，但他总会想为什么他还活着。

为什么呢？

一定还有别的原因不是吗？一定还有别的原因，让他还活着，还站在这里，握着波颤抖的手，亲吻着波的头发，波停止了颤抖，反握紧了赫克斯的手，他们的手指交叉在一起，赫克斯把放在床头柜上的药瓶喂给波。

波只是学会不再喊出来他需要赫克斯，需要他在自己身边，看不到赫克斯的身影，波的身体似乎根本不会接受药物，不会接受需要治愈的想法。

他们不常做爱，在霍格沃茨的时候他们没有太多机会，放假回家时他们有时会睡在一起，通常也是波的需求，赫克斯脑子里装了太多其他东西，欲望被他排到后面去了，但波会趁着睡在一块儿的机会，蹭到他的怀里，腿爬上他的腰，赫克斯也并不反对。

芬恩给他开了门，赫克斯的脸隐藏在斗篷的阴影里，芬恩怒视着他，却似乎偷偷松了口气。

“你终于来了，”他说，给赫克斯让开了道路，“他在二楼。”芬恩指了指楼上，幔布遮盖着走廊上巨大的画像，赫克斯猜想其中一些可能认识自己。

赫克斯随意地向他点了点头，大步向二楼走去。

“别离开我，你说过不会离开我的！”波愤怒的声音回荡在他的脑海里，让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

你们注定会分离的，不同的光照耀着你们的前路，卢克的声音中带着一丝沉重，就好像是，真实的那种沉重。

不再是恐吓孩子的玩笑。

梦魇成了真实。

“我没有别的选择，”赫克斯嘶嘶地说，有什么灼烧着他的手臂，搅动着他的胃，“也许你没注意到，但我没有其他的选择，如果你真的不想离开我，也许你应该选择我这边。”

波犹豫了那么一会儿，他确实思考了，他思考着这个可能性，他的父母，他死去的妈妈，这个要求过头了，他的伤口仍在那儿，鲜血淋漓，现在赫克斯要求他把伤口划得更深一些，亲手把刀子递给了他。

“我……”波张口，他几乎就要说出来了，“我能……”他浑身剧烈的颤抖，似乎不明白赫克斯为什么这样对他，他已经失去了痛苦的资格。

“你太喜欢麻瓜了，”赫克斯没等他说完，他不想看着波用刀子再次插入自己未曾愈合的伤口，及时阻止了他，“你不会放弃他们的，然后你最终会恨我的。”

波会恨他的，一切都会逝去，都会改变。

要是他们真的不会分离就好了。

而他宁愿分离，也不希望波最终恨他。

赫克斯踏上最后几阶楼梯，狂风吹过，月亮高悬，他停下脚步，莱娅从楼下的阴影处走过，她向他轻轻点头，就像当年克斯在莎拉的葬礼上拍了拍他的肩膀。

“她会记得你。”克斯对他说。

赫克斯推开门，熟悉的银色光亮与蜡烛的温暖光芒融合在一起，波站在光芒中，蕾伊已经给了他恰当的治疗，他已经没有痛苦的资格了，他得适时地接受治疗，迅速地开始下一场战斗，不管赫克斯是否在他的身边。

波用他深色的甜蜜的眼神看着他，那里的潭水有些闪烁，搅动着，“当我从那里摔下去……”波向他走过来，身上裹着厚厚的毛毯，“我突然在想，我跟你说过我爱你吗？”

赫克斯没有动弹，他的手臂太疼了，有什么东西在他的心里烧了起来。

“太蠢了，我竟然没有说过我爱你。”波自顾自地叹息一声，在床边坐了下来，他还没完全从受伤中恢复，他都晕过去了。

赫克斯坐到了波的身边，波往他身边挪了挪，把自己的重量靠到了赫克斯身上，一言不发，似乎也没有在等待赫克斯说些什么。他现在真的背不动波了，从小到大，每一次波受伤的时候他都在波的身边，诅咒总会有一个漏洞的，他们分离的道路将会交叉，将会汇合。


End file.
